


Thinking Too Much

by flashforeward



Category: Black Jack Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Jack Justice puts some thought into his relationship with Victor Sabien. Possibly too much thought.





	

"Are you doing that internal monologue thing?"

 

I hadn't been, but if I had then Vic's voice would have brought me out of it. I turned my head and looked down at him, sprawled against the pillows, unashamedly naked. I had the sheets pulled up to my chest - probably would have pulled them over my head if it wouldn't have made me look childish. Vic looked so relaxed, I didn't understand it. I didn't regret sleeping with him - not this time nor any of the other times - but it hadn't gotten any less strange for me. Hell, calling him _Vic_ instead of _Sabien_ was hard enough. It was going to take a little longer to get used to the naked post-coital lounging.

 

Vic smirked. "You're  _definitely_ doing it now," he said.

 

"Shut up," I replied. But I didn't contradict him. He was getting to know me a little too well. A side effect of our recent recreational enjoyment of on another. And another development I wasn't  _quite_ sure how I felt about.

 

He was quiet for awhile and I let my gaze wander, but I could feel  _his_ on me.

 

I wondered what was going on in his internal monologue. I suppose I could have just asked him, but when it came to interpersonal relationships and feelings, open and honest wasn't really my style. It wasn't his style, either, so I supposed we worked well together in that respect.

 

Either that or it was just a matter of time before it all blew up in our faces.

 

Vic's hand fell on my arm, almost startling me. "Go to sleep," he said. "I can hear you thinking and it's keeping me awake."

 

I felt the faintest of smiles tugging at my lips as I slipped down into bed, sliding closer to Vic and honest to God  _cuddling_ with the man.

 

Heaven help me, but I  _liked_ this. Whatever it was. And damn it, I was going to enjoy it.

 

"Jack," Vic murmured.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"I wasn't-"

 

"Your brain." Vic pressed a kiss to my temple. "Stop thinking and go to sleep."

 

That damn smitten smile stayed on my face as I closed my eyes, relaxed into Vic's arms, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
